The present invention relates to a combination interactive book and storage device having one or more lockable compartments and a book. The present invention further relates to a combination interactive book and storage device where the book functions as an instruction manual for a game or a day and time planner, diary or address book or any combination thereof requiring a lockable storage compartment and a reference book of information.
The book market includes books written specifically for particular groups. In addition, the market includes books that are specifically designed in size and shape to capture the attention of the reader and/or help illustrate the material presented. This is especially the case in the context of books written for children.
The contents of diaries, books or other journals are available with means that provides security from intrusion and unwanted inspection by the use of locking devices. These locking devices have been incorporated into book enclosures in a variety of ways.
The most relevant prior art includes bound volumes that contain a combination lock to secure the front and back covers together, thereby preventing access to the contents of the pages. Sanders, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,743 describes a diary-like book with a traditional style rotary two-stage combination lock. The combination lock is preset and the combination cannot be reset by the consumer. It is mounted on a latch member that secures the front and rear covers together. Peters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,204 discloses a diary-like book on which is mounted a lock that consists of three pointers positioned about a semi-circular dial. This non-programmable lock is mounted on the front cover and engages a latch suitably attached to a strap which secures the front and rear covers.
None of the prior art references disclose a device comprising a lockable compartment and an interactive book wherein the lock is programmable, easy to manufacture and simple to incorporate into a storage device and wherein the book is accessible even when the compartment is locked. Further, the prior art teaches the inclusion of the lock for protection of the information contained within the pages of the book, therefore necessitating the placement of the lock in such a manner that even when the lock is not engaged the book is difficult to read.
The present inventor has developed a storage device comprising a container with at least one cover that contains a locking mechanism that is simple to operate and manufacture and a book that is attached to the storage device in a manner such that when the cover of the storage device is locked the book is still accessible. Thus, the invention serves as a conduit for information that is not confidential and a secure repository for confidential information and/or elements that may be stored in the compartment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combination book and storage device with a programmable lock mechanism that is simple to manufacture and can be used to lock a container that also has an accessible book mounted on the combination book and storage device.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a combination book and container having a book mounted to the cover of the container.
It is a still further object to provide a programmable combination type lock which may be operated by children and adults and alike.
It is another object of the present invention that the accessible book provides materials in the form of games and/or puzzles or the like that provide clues to discerning the combination to open the locked portion of the storage device.
These and other objects will become evident to those skilled in the art from the appended specification.